The End of XANA
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: Last chap up. I'm making the sequel.
1. beggining

**Chapter one**

It was just a nice simple day in lyoko and when I mean simple, I don't mean simple, I mean deactivating a tower while fighting against 20 mega tanks, and 10 crabs!

"Their only 1 crab left, destroy him so you can take care of the mega tanks while Aieleta's clone is distracting them!" Said Jeremy.

"How are they doing with out me?" asked Umi.

"Odd only has 10 life points." Said Jeremy.

"Reaahh" screamed Odd.

"Make that none, and you got zero, if you include Ulrich, he has all his life points!"

"Jeremy, the crab has been destroyed by using Odd as an distraction!" said Ulrich.

"The mega tanks are now coming your way, they figured out, the Aieleta's clone, was a clone!" "Don't worry, the real one is in the tower!" said Jeremy. "Time for a quick trip to the past!

In the past

"Guys, I thought of another plan, Aieleta makes a protection with out a ceiling, Umi and Odd uses their long range attacks while they are being protected by the cover!" "So ahh, what do you think?" Asked Jeremy.

"And where do I come in?" Asked Ulrich

"It's just for Odd and Umi, sorry Ulrich." Said Jeremy.

"No, I'm the one that is sorry, is just that, a tower has been activated every day, X.A.N.A. seems to be doing the same problem, The school almost got destroyed by fire 5 times." "The stress is killing me!" "Especially on a Friday." Said Ulrich.

"Its ok." Said odd.

"Uh, every one come with me." Said Umi.

Ulrich was about to follow.

"Ulrich, you can stay here before school begins!" Said Umi.

"I'll wait in class before it starts then." Said Ulrich.

Ulrich went passed them heading toward the main school building.

"Guys, I think Ulrich might need 2 weeks off in fighting in lyoko, I mean, since his phone number is listed in the super computer, and if he doesn't get in trouble from X.A.N.A., wont remember a thing!" Said Umi.

"If he sees X.A.N.A.S. problem though, he still can remember everything!" said Jeremy.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and X.A.N.A. can only attack the school." "Decides, this is the tomorrow is the day when we finally leave the school for the weekends to spend some time with our family!" Said Odd.

"The both of you are lucky! I don't even have time to spend with my family, I mean they changed their phone number and the email they sent that tells me there phone number hasn't came on email yet!" Complained Jeremy.

"So is Ulrich gonna take 10 days off or not?" Asked Umi in a mad voice.

"Ok, he can take the 10 days off if we want him to calm down." Said Jeremy.

"But if we need him in as emergency, we have to call him!"


	2. 10 days later

10 days later sinse X.A.N.A.s last attack

"Jeremy, can you beleive this, X.A.N.A didn't even attack sinse 10 days ago!" said Odd.

"Your right Odd, X.A.N.A has not even made things break!said Jeremy.

Ulrich came by."Are you guys sure that X.A.N.A never make an activated tower?" "I think you guys are giving me a break".said Ulrich.

Umi just aproached the group.

"Are you guys also giving me an Ulrich a break?" asked Yumi

"Ahh, so you guys gave me and Yumi a break!" said Ulrich

"I didn't go to lyoko sinse, sinse we decided to give you break. said Odd

"Doesn't that mean....." said Yumi, before she got interrupted.

"What are you losers talking about?" Asked Sissy.

"None of your buisness, and stop spying on me! Said Ulrich, in a realy mad voice.

"Ahh Ulrich, every one can hear your conversation. said Tamia (If you never seen her, and you think she is a character that I made up, Ulrich went on a date with Tamia's best friend to make Sissy look dumb.).

"Okay, we are talking about a theme park behind the ahh, music store called Lyoko!" Said Odd.

"And what about X.A.N.A?"said Nickolas.

"It's ahhh, a laser tag team name, were called the ahh, laser hunters! Said Ulrich.

At lunch time at the table(Ulrichs POV here)

"Shit, that was damn close" Said Odd.

"Odd, you sun of a bitch, people are gonna check it out, don't you know!"said Jeremy

"Well it's true, there's a park called Lyoky, Ulrich used to go there all the time when he was in a laser tag team called the lase hunters!"Said Odd.

"Odd,We don't go there anymore!"I said.

"Guy's, don't curse on the lunch table!" said Yumi.

"Shit, Mrs. Herts is coming!"I said.

"Hi Ulrich, hi Odd, Hi Jeremy, Ahh Yumi isn't it, can I have a private?"Asked Mrs. Herts.

"Ahh, sure, I'll be at the lunch table that no one ever sits on!said Yumi.

"We are so busted." I thought.

"You guy's did very well, all of you are passing, but I'm afraid Yumi is going to be left back, she hasn't been focusing on her work, decides, did Jeremy did all he work on your group project?" "Just kidding."Said Mrs. Herts.

"Isn't Yumi a grade ahead of us right now?" Asked Ulrich.

"Sorry, got to go, oh and you will be in the same class as Yumi!"said Mrs. Herts.

(Yumi's Pov here)

I went bact to the table and learned what Mrs. Herts said!

Jeremy checked his lap top!

"A tower has been activated!" Said Jeremy!

We took the boiler room to the factory, Ulrich and me saw the take the elevator to the secret area!We knew we should stay up, but then I figured out somthing. Odd was being chased by one of X.A.N.A.s creation, we took the stair's to the scanner floor!

"Were ready!" I said.


	3. Two of Everything

"Who the hell are you?"asked Odd.

"I'm you."said the other Odd.

"Prove it."said Odd.

"Ok, laser Arrow, huhee!"said the other Odd.

"Ahhhaheh!"screamed Odd.

**In the lab**

"I can't reach his cell you guy's, how are thing's in lyoko?"asked Jeremy.

"Quite so far, any monsters?"asked Yumi.

"No not at...."said Jeremy.

"What is it?"asked Ulrich.

"Hornets, lots of hornets coming your way you guys, but that is not the bad news, that is not the X.A.N.A. attack!"said Jeremy!

"What is it then?"asked Aieleta.

"If you get devertualized."said Jeremy.

"I know, I know, we will die here!"said Yumi.

"Jeremy, I made it to the scanner room, send me in!"said the real Odd.

**In the scanner room**

"Sure I can, are you in the scanner?"asked Jeremy.

"Yeah!"said Odd, just hurry up!" said Odd

"Tranfer Odd, Scanner Odd, virtiulzation!"said Jeremy!

"The fake Odd came and shot an arrow at me so I jumed before it began, do it again!"said Odd.

"Errr, tranfer Odd, scanner Odd, virtualization!"Screamed Jeremy.

**In lyoko**

Two Odd's got virtualized!One was Orange, the other was normal!

"Guys, run, that Odd isn't real, run before he shoots an arrow!"screamed Odd.

"What about you?"asked Ulrich.

"I got some buisness to atend too!"said Odd with fire in the eye.

(Odd's POV)

"Laser Arrow!" I said

"Laser Arrow!" said the fake me at the same time!

I dodged when the fake one lost 20 life points from getting hit on the hand!

"He lost 20 life points Odd, I reloaded 11 arrows for you Odd, but X.A.N.A. did the same thing, and fixed the damage!" said Jeremy.

"I just have to hit the head, Laser Arrow!" I said

"Laser Arrow!" said the fake me at the same time.

He go hit in the head when I go hit on the neck. I watched happily when I saw him getting devirtualized!

"Odd, becarful Odd of monsters, you only have 5 life points left!" said Jeremy sounding worried!

"It's ok if I get devirtualized, right!"

"No, if you get devirtualized, you die!" said Jeremy.

"Damn."said Odd.

(Yumi's Pov)

I saw Odd running by trying to help us in battle!

"Where Aileta?"asked Odd.

I pointed at the dome.

Ulrich jumped and pushed me to save me from getting hit!

"That was close."I said.

I used my fan to block.

(Ulrich's POV)

When Yumi blocked, a laser was coming at me, I blocked it with my sword and it when flying to a Roach that just got virtualized.

"two packs of roaches has just been virtualized guy"said Jeremy.

"Laser Arrow!"said Odd

"Uhh!" said Yumi throwing her fan.

"Impact!" I said

Suddenly, a pink Yumi and a red me came out from thin air and all the monsters got destroyed.

"Lets see who is better, mere humans or X.A.N.A.s creation, score, real 1, we 0!"said the fake Yumi.

"Guys don't worry, they only have 50 life points as there max hp!"said Jeremy.

"Last time you said my life were 50, and the same thing with Ulrich!"said Yumi

"Then we may have a problem!"said Jeremy.

"10 minutes must have past by now and Aieleta is weak to make a dome, she must be bringing it back for more energy!"I said.

I was right, she ran to the tower which was far a way and we battled as a distraction, we saw Odd following Aeileta for protection!


	4. Ulrich!

"Huhhh, hiyaa!" screamed Ulrich.

The fake ulrich dodged.

"Ulrich, Yumi, these guys are not able to use their special abillities you have like Triplicate!"said Jeremy

"Roger that!" said Yumi, dodging the fans the fake Yumi was throwing!

"Take this and this and some of that!"said the fake Ulrich getting all his attacks blocked!

"Bet you can't do this!"said Ulrich.

"Oh yeah, try me, you can't do anything I can't!"said the fake Ulrich.

"heheh, Triangulate!"said Ulrich surrounding the fake Ulrich!

"Thanks for showing me somthing, Triplecate!"said the fake Ulrich waiting to turn to 3 people."what is going on, why can't I turn to 3 people?"asked the fake Ulrich.

"It's not in your programing." said Ulrich.

The fake Ulrich tried to attack one of the Ulrichs, but then he fused!

"Fusion!" said Ulrich.

"What!"said the fake Ulrich.

The fake Ulrich turned and guard when Ulrich went running at him and Ulrich swung his sword. He turned aroud see as he chopped his head off making the fake Ulrich disapear!

"Ulrich, behind you!"Screamed Yumi.

Ulrich turned and blocked the fan and watched it go back to the fake Yumi!

"Ulrich, you lost 10 life points!"Said Jeremy.

"What, 10 but how?"asked Ulrich.

"It's impossible to block that fan and still have all the life points you had before you blocked it, it's so posed to be dodged!"said Jeremy.

The fake Yumi was after Ulrich now!

"Yumi, I'll distract her, hurry devertualize her and this could mean good bye!"

The fake Yumi trew the disk and the real one threw one also!

The fake Yumi got devirtualized!

"Their at the factory, all we need now is for Ulrich to block!"said Jeremy.

But Ulrich didn't block and with only 40 life point's left, he began to devirtualize.

"Good bye Yumi."said Ulrich with a happy face.

**At the tower**

Code

**At the battle feild**

Ulrich only had his head.

**At the tower**

Lyoko

**At the battle feild**

Ulrich had his nose and up!

Return to the past now.

Ulrich only had his eyes and up!

**In the past**

"I made it!" Ulrich thought

The phone rang.

"hello." asked Ulrich.

"Oh thank goodness your alright, I thought you died!"said Yumi at a happy, but yet sad voice.

"Oh hi Yumi, yeah I'm still alive, I went back to the past before my devirtualization was complete!"said Ulrich.

"That's good to know!"said Yumi.

"Yumi."said Ulrich.

"Yes Ulrich."said Yumi.

"I love ........."said Yumi.

"Get up, get up, get up."said Jim.

"Bye."said Ulrich.

Ulrich hung up.

Jim opened the door and Kiwi hid behind the bed.

"Sorry for disturbing you but it's breakfast time, so go to the cafeteria and remember to leave your cell phone here or turn it off!"said Jim

Jim slamed the door. Ulrich got up, brushed his teeth, got dressed and picked up his cell phone without turning it off.Instead, he put on the Vibrating!

As he was leaving to the stairs, he ran into Jeremy and Ulrich's Cell phone went flying out of his pocket!

"Oh, your still alive, well then lets go have breakfast then."said Jeremy looking suprised to see Ulrich.

'This is weird, Jeremy hardly ever has breakfast with us after a X.A.N.A. attack, oh well.'Thought Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't even notice his cell phone was missing!

**At class**

"Ring, Ring."

The 8th graders left the building.

Ulrich looked out the window seeing Yumi sending a word message, he wondered who it was for.

"Ring,Ring."

Bye class, and remember to study for tommorows class.

Ulrich left the school and looked for his cell.

"Where, where is my cell?"Ulrich asked himself."

He ran back to his dorm.

"Nope, not here."

He left the building to check outside.

"What happened, I was sending you a word message!"said Yumi.

"Sorry, I seem to have lost my cell."said Ulrich.

"Did you check the lost and found?"said Yumi.

"No, no one searches at the places I went when I last had my cell phone, I'll ask Jim!"said Ulrich.

"No, I have Herb's though, but that isn't yours, and thats all the cell phones I got, why!'asked Jim.

"I was gonna turn on my cell phone and call Yumi when I got outside."said Ulrich.

"Well instead of going with the cell phone off, you should leave it at the dorm, maybe next time, it'll teach you a lesson, well go have lunch."said Jim.


	5. Yumi!

**After Lunch**

"Guys, we have 5 minutes before Science class, how do you want to spend 3 of them?"asked Odd as he ussually does after lunch.

"Going to lyoko deactivating a tower."said Jeremy.

"Good."Said Ulrich.

"What do you mean, another tower?"said Odd. "And Ulrich, what do you mean good?

"Lets just say I lost my cell phone."said Ulrich.

"I was just joking you guys!"said Jeremy.

"You shouldn't joke about that."said Ulrich.

"Even if that was your first joke that got us."said Odd.

"I almost forgot!"said Jeremy.

"Their is a activated tower!"said Odd.

"2 weeks before school ends!"said Jeremy.

"Alright!"said Ulrich and Odd."

Ring, Ring rang the school bell.

"4 minutes passed already!"said Jeremy.

"The bell rings at 1 more then you said."said Odd.

"No, my watch says that the bell is wrong and we still have a minute to get to class!"said Jeremy.

"Thats why." said Ulrich seeing people fixing the school bell.

"Oh, I thought for a minute that was X.A.N.A.s doing."said Jeremy.

**After school**(Yumi's POV)

'My suprize party for Ulrich is going to be a blast!'Yumi Though as she was walking home.

"Ruff, Ruff, Ruff Ruff!"Said three dogs sensing trouble.

"X.A.N.A.!"Said Yumi in another suprise.

"Ring, Ring!"Rang Yumi's phone.

"Hello."Said Yumi

"X.A.N.A. has awoken."said Jeremy.

"I know, I'll be on my way!"said Yumi.

"How you figured out again?"asked Jeremy.

"Dogs!"said Yumi.

"Ohh"said Jeremy.

Yumi hung up the phone and went to the factory.

**Infront of the factory.**(Ulrichs Pov)

I went running ahead of the others and I saw Yumi.Jeremy caught up with me.

"Triplicate!" said somthing from the factory.

I saw my evil lyoko side wearing the lyoko clothes.

"Remember me, and do you like my upgrade?"Said Evil Ulrich.

"You again!"I siad."But How?"Said Ulrich.

"X.A.N.A. didn't say he could revive people using the scanner did he?"said evil Ulrich."And since I'm only data, I'm back with only one life, if I lose, gone forever!"said evil Ulrich.

A Giant rock fell between me and Yumi. It was Telekineses.

"Don't forget me."said evil Yumi.

Jeremy sneaked past them, Odd passed them and tricked evil Ulrich from hitting him and instead, he hit evil Odd, and suprizingly he got devirtualized as he is in lyoko!

Water came, and not only devirtualized evil Ulrich and Yumi, but it also pushed Yumi and Ulrich into te factory to a part, that not even I knows!A door closed making Ulrich and Yumi safe, but they still have torun before the water goes back!

There was to a hole with a ladder.

"Yumi, lets climb down!"I said.

Yumi looked down with a worried face.

"Hell no!"said Yumi.

"For get about your fear Yumi."I said.

Water came out and pushed us down.

(regular pov)

Ulrich grabbed Yumi and grabed a part of a ladder as it broke half way.

"This wont hold on for long!" said Ulrich.

"Ulrcih."said Yumi.

"Yes Yumi."said Ulrich.

"I got somthing to say."said Yumi.

"Me too."said Ulrich.

"You go first."said Yumi.

"I, I love you Yumi."said Ulrich.

"I, I love you too Ulrich."said Ulrich.

The part of the ladder broke and Yumi and Ulrich kissed as they fell down to the ground.

Water covered most of the ground.

(Ulrich's Pov)

We fell down as we let go. Thats when I noticed one thing. Yumi disapeared. I thought she died.

I fell in the water and decided to die.I then decided what would make her happy. If I lived, she would be happy. I noticed a vent filled with water. I took so I would live. There was only one thing I can do, go to lyoko though that vent.

**At the lab**

Odd, there is a new enemy. It's called the bird.


	6. Ulrichs defeat

"Impact!" Said Ulrich trying to destroy the bird but that was no use.

"Laser Arrow!" Said Odd shooting at the mouth!

"Eraagh" The bird said.

The Arrow went inside the mouth an destroyed the bird.

"Guys, The inside of the bird is where the eye is, attack there!" Said Jeremy.

"Impact!" Said Ulrich destroying the last bird.

Aieleta got out of hiding and then Odd and Aieleta got covered in weird slime.

"What the?"said Ulrich.

A weird gassly from apeared turning into a solid figure!

"X.A.N.A., Xana is fighting you, Ulrcih, defeat him before Aieleta and Odd loses all his lifepoints, X.A.N.A. is in to the once devirtualized, you die in the real world!"said Jeremy. "In other words, he just activated that!"

X.A.N.A. summoned 2 crab to back him um!

"Impact!"said Ulrich.

Once he destroyed one crab he trew his sword at the others eye! He grabbed his sword and blocked and boxes laser that just came out from no where! The laser the bow shot went back at him, and destroyed him!

"Take this off your side!" Said X.A.N.A. summoning mega tanks!

"Triplicate, Impact, Impact, Impact!"said Ulrich.

Ulrich destroyed the Mega tanks so fast, they couldn't see wot hit them!

"Your in rage, impossible, what could make ou this angry, thats right me!"said X.A.N.A. taking out his sword.

They bloth colide!

"Fusion!"said Ulrich.

"Box freeze!"said X.A.N.A freezing Ulrich.

"You have 5 seconds to get out!"said Jeremy.

Ulrich broke out and slashed his sword against X.A.N.A.!

"This is for Yumi, Odd, Aieleta, and everything you've done!"said Ulrich.

"X.A.N.A. only has 10 life points, you have that much too!"said Jeremy.

"What about Yumi, isn't it bad that you left her for her death?"said X.A.N.A

Ulrich stopped his second slash at X.A.N.A.

Aieleta broke out of the slime using a her power with only 40 life points!

"Mwuhahaha, Impact!"said X.A.N.A. destroying Ulrich.

"Noooo!"said Jeremy crying watching his friends icon disapearing.

"Laser Arrow!"said Odd breaking out of the slime.

"You hurt my friend, you killed him, now your gonna pay!"said Odd.

"You only have 10 life points, and 5 arrows Odd, be careful, I don't want to lose 2 friend!"said Jeremy.

"Don't worry einstien." said Odd. "Laser Flask!" said odd shooting his biggest arrow, witch takes 5 arrows!

X.A.N.A. was still laughing making him vulnerable!

"Aieleta, your up!"said Jeremy.

Code, Lyoko

"Return to the past now!"said Jeremy.


	7. credits and final scene

"Yumi, she's alive, it's still on the lyoko data base!" said Jeremy.

"How bout Ulrich?"asked Odd"I wont to know it before we leave here, and forget bout him."

"Odd, I just turned off the computer, and we are going up the elavator. No, he's, dead." said Jeremy finally thinking bout it.

(back in the lab)

the computer suddenly turns on and someone isin it.

"Jeremy, it's me, I'm still alive. It's me..." said the mystery person.

END

Well thats it. I'll start the second one. Heres the credits:

(Lyoko music)

Author: David

Ulrich: Ulrich

Yumi: Yumi

Jeremy: Jeremy

X.A.N.A.: David

Odd: David

Ulrich clone: David

Yumi clone: stupid girl found on street.

Odd clone: Max

Lyrics: Here we are  
Going far  
To save all, that we love.

If we give  
What we've got  
We will make it through.

Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world

Today! Make evil go away

Code Lyoko, Will withstand it all  
Code Lyoko, Be there when you call  
Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall  
Code Lyoko, Stronger after all

(end music and Lyrics.)

If I got the lyrics wrong, tell me. I'mnot that good in memorizing.


End file.
